Think for me
by Hoshi Uchiha
Summary: Es increíble como alguien puede romper tu corazón, y sin embargo sigues amándole con cada uno de los pedacitos.—Sabía…q-que n-nos volveríamos…a ver…Sasuke-k-kun…g-gracias por todo ¿Sabes?...T-todo lo que te dije a-aquella noche era…cierto t-te amo…


**_Think of me_**

_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Kishimoto_

_**SasuSaku**_

**A True Ninja**

* * *

La gran intensidad de luz que antes bronceaba su piel con un tenue tono cristalino, ahora se disponía a desaparecer poco a poco, dejando ver un claro tono anaranjado que provenía de las montañas ya cerca, logrando presenciar un lento y al mismo tiempo un hermoso crepúsculo.

Las hojas de los árboles de los que se encontraban rodeados comenzaban a moverse rápidamente, debido a la velocidad con la que el viento soplaba sobre ellas, haciendo al mismo tiempo que aquellas capuchas totalmente negras que llevaban puestas que los cubrían perfectamente junto con aquellas máscaras prevenientes del rango Anbu, se movieran junto a estas.

Ya llevaban unos cuantos días desde que habían salido de la aldea, el viaje había sido un poco cansado, debido a los inimaginables enemigos con los que habían tenido que pelear sólo para proteger aquello que se les había encomendado cuidar hasta con su propia vida.

Sólo faltaba un poco más de medio día para poder llegar a la aldea de la lluvia, le agradecían a Kami el que no les hubiese caído una llovizna en el transcurso del camino, ya que esto sería una gran dificultad para poder continuar y llegar lo más rápido posible a la aldea, debido a la gran cantidad y a lo fuerte en que estas caían en este tipo de lugares.

La misión encomendada por la Hokage contaba con bastante importancia, no sólo era una misión cualquiera, si no que definía la gran capacidad de la aldea de la hoja así como de sus miembros de más alto rango.

Aquel objeto con el que cargaban era de mayor importancia para la aldea a la que se dirigían, según lo que les había informado Tsunade acerca de la misión este pergamino contenía grandes secretos de la aldea, y por lo tanto significaba el gran valor de confianza que la aldea de la lluvia proporcionaba a su aldea al permitir que llevaran a salvo el objeto.

Sabían perfectamente que la Hokage no les había proporcionado la suficiente información de saber lo que realmente era lo que traían consigo y por qué demonios era tan importante como para enviar a tres personas de tan alto rango como Anbu para traerlo de vuelta.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, esa era su misión asignada, y sea lo que sea, tendría que cumplirla para poner en alto el nombre de su aldea y dejar en claro la buena reputación de todos sus shinobis de cualquier tipo de rango.

Varios y peligrosos enemigos se habían cruzado en su camino, tratando de robar aquel pergamino que uno de los miembros llevaba consigo, todos habían sido eliminados fácilmente, sólo que debido a la gran cantidad con la que se habían aparecido, el trabajo había sido de cierta forma, agotador.

Pronto caería la noche, apresuraron un poco el paso, esperaban llegar antes del anochecer, ya que si es que la gran luna caía sobre ellos tendrían que acampar y refugiarse en una de las cuevas que se encontraban escondidas entre las montañas, ya que, siempre junto a la noche una gran nube con agua llega.

Unos cuantos minutos después desde que comenzaron a apresurar el paso, dos grandes cantidades de chakra fueron detectadas más o menos a unos kilómetros alejados de ellos, cosa que no fue desapercibida por ninguno de los tres miembros.

Uno de ellos, el que contaba con una máscara anbu con cuatro triángulos saliendo de sus extremidades sin llegar a tocarse, debido a su gran capacidad con el Dojutsu, se detuvo repentinamente en uno de los troncos de los grandes y gruesos árboles por los que segundos antes se encontraban saltando.

Algunos árboles más delante los otros dos hicieron exactamente lo mismo, mirando detenidamente al Anbu que se encontraba detrás de ellos. Hubo una pequeña pausa de silencio, donde pareciera con tan sólo con la mirada pudieran estar poniéndose de acuerdo.

Los dos ninjas que se encontraban delante asintieron con la cabeza, dando a entender que prosiguieran. Así lo hicieron, tan sólo eran dos enemigos, esperaban no tener tantos problemas, de todas maneras contaban con una gran ninja médico que estaría a su disposición en todo momento si es que le necesitasen.

Continuaron con su camino, sin preocuparse lo suficientemente necesario por el enemigo que les esperaba enfrente. Pararon de inmediato el sentir como un nuevo e inesperado chakra salía disparado, gran sorpresa.

A través de los grandes árboles y con dificultad, los tres anbu alcanzaron a interceptar el primer ataque enemigo, esquivando con facilidad pequeñas y delgadas agujas que se dirigían precipitadamente sobre ellos.

— Cuidado, contienen veneno muy peligroso

Mencionó en un susurro uno de los anbu, el que contaba con menor altura de los tres, tomando con sus manos –cubiertas por unos guantes totalmente oscuros—una de los objetos puntiagudos con que les habían atentado.

Los otros asintieron, volviendo a mirar a la dirección en las que habían sido lanzadas.

Aquel momento en que absolutamente nada ocurrió, fue una fuerte tortura, ya que no se había imaginado que el enemigo de ahora poseerá aquella capacidad de poder ocultar por completo su chakra. Y aún más los tenía con un hilo en el cuello el saber cuantos más malditos enemigos podrían ser, ya que, si por lo menos uno de ellos posee esa capacidad, no dudarían que otro también la tuviera.

Repentinamente de un gran charco de agua que se encontraba detrás de uno de los anbu, retomó rápidamente la figura de un hombre, este contaba con sus cabellos un poco largos y totalmente plateados.

De inmediato el muchacho con una gran espada que se encontraba tras su espalda, atacó intentando cortar una de las extremidades del Anbu.

— ¡Neji!

Un grito ahogador lleno de angustia alcanzó a salir de uno de los miembros anbu, al parecer se trataba de una mujer. No le importo si es que tenían prohibido llamarse por sus nombres reales mientras estaban en una misión, él estaba en peligro y tenía que ayudarlo.

De inmediato el joven reaccionó ante el llamado de su compañera, tomando su katana con una agilidad totalmente impresionante, colocándola justo detrás de su espalda, deteniendo por completo la gran espada que se encontraba detrás de él.

El chico peliplateado sonrió con arrogancia, dejando ver claramente su grande y filosa dentadura. Este acto no fue despreciado por el Hyuuga, rápidamente supuso las intenciones de su oponente, dando un gran saltó hacia el frente logró escapar de otro intento de matarle.

Ahí comenzó la dura pelea entre ellos dos, pero los demás enemigos no tardaron en atacar, un chico de cabellos anaranjados salió repentinamente de entre las grandes sombras de los árboles, dirigiéndose a gran rapidez hacia los dos anbus.

Antes de que el enemigo pudiera percatarse de lo que estaban haciendo debido a la distancia, uno de los anbu aprovechó el momento y con una gran agilidad le lanzó ese pergamino tan importante a su compañera, indicándole que el sería el siguiente en pelear.

— _Shikamaru…_

Tomó el pergamino con rapidez, guardándolo dentro de su capucha sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Un gran presentimiento la invadió por completo, aquellos tios, no eran normales, definitivamente no lo eran, poseían una gran cantidad de chakra, y lo más preocupada que la tenía era que, esos dos sujetos, ninguno tenía el chakra del primero que les atacó con aquellas agujas.

Bien, tal vez sólo eran sus nervios, ellos eran los primeros enemigos fuertes con los que se enfrentaban, no era raro pensar que algo saldría mal, este era una de sus primeras misiones como anbu, era normal que tuviera este tipo de presentimientos.

En una par de segundos aquel sujeto llegó hasta Shikamaru, tratándolo de atacar con uno de sus brazos, al parecer tenía una gran fuerza brutal al igual que ella, ya que, en el momento en que el Nara esquivó su golpe, su brazo fue y se estrelló con uno de los troncos de los árboles, destruyendo por lo menos más de diez árboles alrededor.

La pelea entre dos de los miembros anbu había comenzado, mientras ella aún seguía observando las cualidades de sus enemigos, tratando de descubrir su punto débil de cada uno de ellos, tal vez así podría ayudar tan siquiera un poco a sus amigos.

De nuevo se sentía completamente inútil, no sólo se sentía, lo era. De nuevo sentía ser esa molestia que tenían que proteger, ese niña tonta de hace años, ya no lo era, ya contaba con diez y nueve años, definitivamente ya no era una niña.

Entendía que Neji así como Shikamaru quisieran protegerla, ya que Neji contaba ya con tres años de experiencia en este rango, Shikamaru con un poco menos, pero al final más que ella.

Pero quería ayudar, no sólo como ninja médico, también como shinobi de su aldea y compañera de equipo que era, necesitaba sentirse útil para los demás.

Ya no era como antes, no estaba en el equipo que tenía antes, apenas y lograba ver de vez en cuando a Naruto y a Kakashi, pero aún así, no habían perdido para nada esa gran amistad que los unirá el resto de sus vidas.

Apretó fuertemente el pergamino que se encontraba en su mano, haciendo presión sobre él, tratando de evitar que esa decepción que traía de ella misma se convirtiera en llanto al recordar tiempos atrás.

_Un verdadero ninja no demuestra sus sentimientos._

Ella era un verdadero ninja, por lo tanto, lucharía contra todo para demostrárselo a quién dudará de ello, y sobre todo, para demostrárselo a ella misma. Ya no podría dudar de ello, era hora de poner en acción todo lo que había aprendido a lo largo de estos años.


End file.
